


Bunny Hop

by Shakespeares_Girl



Series: Bunny!Adam [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), CW Network RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Costumes, Crossover, Furry, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam in a bunny costume--the sexy kind, what?--and Jared Padalecki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Hop

“Hey there, gorgeous,” a very male voice coos to Jared's left. He turns and discovers, to his surprise and mild horror, that he's being cooed at by a man who is almost as tall as he is, and who's dressed like a Playboy bunny.

“Oh,” Jared blinks and manages to smile. “Hey.”

“Oh, you're Southern, too? Texan by the sound of it,” the bunny purrs. “I love a man from Texas.”

“How did you—you're good,” Jared decides, when the bunny just raises an eyebrow to cut him off. “I'm Jared.”

“Lovely to meet you Jared,” the bunny smiles. “I'm the answer to all your prayers.”

Jared has to give him credit. That is not a line he's ever had used on him before. Not even the fangirls were that cocky. And really, most of the fangirls think he's getting it from Jensen and don't even bother to try. “Wow,” Jared grins. “Who said I pray?”

The bunny looks him up and down. “Honey, if you don't pray for God to send boys like me your way. . .” He looks suddenly stricken. “Surely you're not praying for girls!”

Jared outright laughs at that, because seriously, he has no idea how this guy is doing it, but he's pulling off funny and sexy all at once, and that is just hard to do, even when you aren't wearing a pair of black satin ears on your head and what looks like a silk corset with laces up both sides. “Yeah, okay,” Jared admits. “You're not wrong about the gay thing.”

The bunny pouts. “But I'm wrong about the rest? Figures,” he sighs, then turns around and takes a step away. Before he gets any farther, though, he stops, turns back around and smiles again, bright teeth and beaming blue eyes, and Jared finds himself smiling back without thought. “You know what? If you change your mind, meet me upstairs in room 315 in half an hour, okay?” He saunters away, and Jared notices spike heels and fishnets and a little pink tail resting right at the crest of his ass, and then Jensen is clapping a hand to Jared's shoulder.

“Hey, what's Lambert doing flirting with you?” Jensen wonders.

“Lambert?” Jared asks, because seriously, that's a horrible name to have.

“Yeah, Adam Lambert. The Gay Messiah? For Your Entertainment?” Jensen tries. “No? Nothing? What do you do all day?”

“I'm a TV star,” Jared answers, shoving Jensen playfully. “I don't have time to pay attention to who's out and who's closeted and who just got married to hide their relationship with our diminutive co-star.”

Jensen groans. “Misha's had a beard for years! Vicki loves me, and the sex is fantastic, and she and Danneel share tips for how to get stage blood out of our clothes and yeah, it's weird but—damn, you were just trying to get a rise. I hate you sometimes.”

Jared laughs at him, then leans back against the wall. “So, that's Adam Lambert?” he asks. “Huh. He's not what I expected. Although . . . it does sort of explain a lot.”

“What d'you mean?” Jensen wonders, eying the open bar distractedly.

“I mean,” Jared says. “I think he may have asked me to hook up with him.”

“Did you say yes? I would say yes. Misha would totally forgive me if I got to hit that,” Jensen demands, his attention back on Jared.

“It was sort of open-ended?” Jared tries. “He asked me to meet him upstairs in half an hour—fifteen minutes or so, now.”

“Dude,” Jensen says, like that explains it all. When Jared just looks at him, he says again, “Dude!” then “Dude, you are going. You fucking need to get laid, okay? It's been, what? Two years since Gen? And she didn't even have a dick. Go. Enjoy being bedded by Adam fucking Lambert. Brag about it to your grand children. Or what the fuck ever, don't tell them, see if I care. But you're going.”

“He was wearing a bunny costume,” Jared tries to protest, but he already knows he's going upstairs and finding room 315. Jensen gives him a push. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Bossy.”

* * *

Jared knocks on the door of room 315, despite the fact that someone has stuffed the chain from the burglar lock outside the door to keep it open. Hey, his momma taught him some manners, no matter what Jensen might say.

“Come in!” Adam calls from inside, and that's a head trip, right there, Adam Lambert calling out that it's okay to come in for your booty-call now.

He pushes through the door and stops again. There's only one bed, but it's king sized and lit by candles and a soft lamp. In the middle of it, Adam is lying on his belly, his feet crossed in the air, still in full bunny costume, and paging through what looks like Penthouse. Jared would really like to say something witty about scoping out the competition or something, but he's stuck on the way Adam's feet look in high heels, the way the tail only draws attention to his ass, the way the bunny ears just make him look sort of debauched and sensuous, and not silly, like Jared sort of thinks most men would look wearing them.

Adam glances up and smiles. “Hey. You came after all,” he observes, then his smile goes sharp and dark and he says slyly, “Or, you will come after all.”

“Oh jeez,” Jared gasps, because it is absolutely ridiculous how much he wants to just pounce on Adam right now, but he's pretty sure that's not what Adam's got on the menu, because he rolls onto his back and tosses the magazine away.

“You know, I don't believe half those stories are true,” he says, wrinkling his nose and stretching his entire body out along the bed. Jared makes a noise that sounds like he's being strangled.

“What stories?” he asks, confused.

“You know,” Adam waves a hand toward the dropped magazine dismissively. “Dear Penthouse, I just have to tell you what happened last night . . .” He laughs. “Yeah, just someone with a pen, an imagination and a stash of kinky porn videos. At least the stories in Cosmo are more interesting, and not some male fantasy being rehashed for the fifty-thousandth time.” Adam sits up and tosses his hair out of his eyes. “So, you gonna stand in the door way all night or come over here and let me give you every inch of my love?”

“Um, seriously?” Jared asks, because it's maybe the cheesiest line he's ever heard, and really, sort of still didn't take him out of the mood.

“I keep waiting for you to have that flash of recognition and gasp and get all stammery when you realize I'm Adam Lambert,” Adam shrugs. “I thought I'd speed it up so we could get to the fun part.”

“Um. Sorry. Someone kind of spoiled the surprise,” Jared apologizes, a smile creeping across his face.

“Well, that's just disappointing. Next time I'll have to convince you to come upstairs sooner, get you away from those horrible, surprise-ruining friends of yours.” Adam turns away from Jared and opens the single nightstand, pulls what have to be condoms and lube out of the drawer and stands up to saunter over to Jared. “Kiss me, baby, and we'll see about making this a night to remember, yeah?”

“This isn't what I'm used to,” Jared admits.

“Maybe it's time to branch out, honey,” Adam counters. And then he kisses him. Which is unexpected and delightful and weird all at once, because Jared's never kissed someone his own height before—most of the men he knows don't wear high heels, and the ones who would never get the chance or aren't tall enough to begin to be the right height, and he really needs to stop thinking about this right now, because Adam's tongue is in his mouth, and there are way more important things he could be doing right now. Like clinging to the corset laces going up Adam's back and making little moaning noises, for instance.

Adam's fingers cup his face and turn his head so Adam can lick inside his mouth at just the right angle, and Jared thinks maybe, if he gave himself time to think about it, he'd go weak in the knees, because fuck, Adam is a really good kisser. Before he knows it, Jared's been backed up to the bed and Adam pushes him down and climbs on top of him.

“Really, really not what I'm used to,” Jared pants, staring at the ceiling in some heady combination of lust and confusion and thick, hot want.

“The important question is,” Adam hums, pulling Jared's shirt off, undoing the buttons and stripping it down his arms, “whether you like it anyway?”

“It's growing on me,” Jared admits with a laugh. “Oh, keep doing that,” he groans, and Adam mouths against his belly again, dips his nose into Jared's belly button and pops the button on his pants. “You have a very talented mouth.”

“So they tell me,” Adam murmurs into Jared's skin. He slides Jared's pants down his legs, and Jared kicks them off obligingly, realizing at the last second that he's still wearing his shoes.

“Oops,” he groans. “Shoes.”

“Wait right there,” Adam orders, then ducks down and eases off shoes, socks, pants and boxers. “Ooh, so good for me, baby,” Adam coos when he's finished. He reaches behind himself and unties the corset lacings, then grabs Jared's hand and puts it on his back. “Unlace me, honey, and then we can get to the good part.”

Jared works at the laces obligingly, until the corset is loose enough that Adam can stand up and shimmy out of it, step out of the heels, then peel off fishnets. He leaves the ears on, though, which is just—Jared can't figure out if it's sexy or silly or both. He's gonna go with both until further notice. Adam crawls back up the bed and kisses him again, pushing up against Jared and moaning into his mouth.

“I am gonna be so good to you, baby,” Adam purrs. “You don't have to do a thing, just lie there and let me ravish you.” Jared laughs again, a rushed chuckle that cuts itself off. Adam's busy with fingers and lube, jacking Jared off as he slicks himself up, then rolls a condom on and—hey, wait a minute, Jared thinks, fuzzily.

“I thought I was the one getting fucked tonight,” Jared mumbles.

Adam grins and sinks down onto Jared's cock. “Maybe we can do that later,” he offers. “Right now, I just want to ride you until you beg me.”

“Beg you for what?” Jared wonders.

“You'll know it when you feel it,” Adam laughs, and begins to fuck Jared in earnest. And yeah, okay, Jared is pretty much totally still the one getting fucked. He's just not the one being penetrated. Which is head-trippy, because yeah, Adam's a toppy bastard and this is not what Jared was expecting.

He tries to thrust up, to participate somehow, but Adam just pushes his hands over his head and shakes his head. “Nuh-uh, let me,” he scolds. And Jared gets it.

“Please?” he tries, and Adam smiles.

“Again,” he demands.

“Please!” Jared begs. “God, Adam, please! I—I—”

“Come on, then,” Adam nods, and Jared shoves his hips up as hard as he can and comes. Adam pulls off Jared's cock, still hard, and flops over onto his back, knocking off the bunny ears. “You up for letting me start round two?”

Jared would answer, really he would, but his brain's just leaked out his dick, so all he can manage is a weak hand wave and a noise that sounds too close to a whimper for comfort.

“I'm taking that as a yes,” Adam decides, and carefully pulls the condom off. He grabs the lube again, slicks his fingers, and starts circling Jared's hole. “So, you ever done this before?”

“What, fucked?” Jared mumbles, flinging an arm across his eyes as Adam slides one finger inside him, smooth and easy. “Yeah, little bit.”

“No, baby, I mean been fucked,” Adam clarifies, all smooth tones and drawn out vowels.

“Uh, once? And um. Does pegging count?” Jared answers.

“Ooh, pegging?” Adam perks up at this, and it almost distracts Jared from the second finger. Almost. “Who with? Was she one of those tall, gorgeous creatures who just screams domme?”

“Nah, it was my fiancee—well, she used to be my fiancee,” Jared sighs, and twitches a little when Adam starts sliding his two fingers back and forth. “Gen was . . . let's just say she like to experiment. It was exhausting sometimes.”

“Wait, Gen as in Genevieve Cortese? That cute little brunette I've seen you in the gossip rags with? That is just delicious,” Adam giggles. “I'm totally going to have to make friends with her now.”

“You let all your friends peg you?” Jared teases.

“Only the cute ones,” Adam teases back. “Breathe out for me, okay?”

Jared breathes out and a third finger slides inside, and holy fuck, he's really interested in where this is going now, especially when Adam's fingers sort of twist and brush right there. “Um, you gonna fuck me now? Cause I can get behind that.”

“Well in that case,” Adam grins, wide and easy, and pulls his fingers out to unwrap another condom. Jared closes his eyes for a second, and when he opens them again, it's on a gasp, Adam pushing into him without preamble. “Tell me if you need a minute,” Adam instructed.

“I'm good,” Jared pants. “You wanna move or something?”

“Yeah, baby, I want something,” Adam sighs, happy and then thrusts into Jared.

It all sort of blurs from there. There's thrusting, and pushing and kissing and Jared comes again, which is sort of a surprise. And then Adam is shouting out Jared's name—or maybe Jared is shouting Adam's, it's sort of hard to tell, really—and the next thing Jared's aware of, Adam is wiping him down, kissing and petting and stroking and generally being attentive and awesome. Which is what Jared sighs when Adam lies down next to him and wraps his arms around Jared's chest. “Awesome.”

“If I do say so myself,” Adam agrees. “And I so do.”

They doze for a while, and when they finally stretch and get up and start putting clothes back on—Adam apparently has an extra set in the closet—it's almost two in the morning.

“So,” Jared says, standing by the door, bouncing a little.

“So,” Adam says back, then comes up to him and wraps arms around him and kisses him. “Next time you're in LA, give me a ring,” he murmurs, slipping a paper into Jared's pocket. “We can do this again.”

“You mean you'll wear the bunny ears?” Jared asks, grinning.

Adam laughs. “Only if you're a very good boy.”

“I'm always good,” Jared shoots back, and Adam squeezes him.

“Until next time?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
